SoulBoundBall
by Mystera II
Summary: Dumbledore tut es erneut. Er hat einen weiteren Weg gefunden, um Chaos und Unfrieden innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts zu schüren. Dieses Mal wird es sich um einen uralten Spiegel, Seelengefährten, tanzen, und Fawkes in menschlicher Gestalt drehen. Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Zusammenfassung**__**: **_Dumbledore tut es erneut. Er hat noch einen weiteren Weg gefunden, um Chaos und Unfrieden innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts zu schüren. Dieses Mal wird es sich um einen uralten Spiegel, Seelengefährten, tanzen, und Fawkes in menschlicher Gestalt drehen. Kann Harry die Zerreißprobe überleben, ohne seine Identität zu verlieren? Kann er den Gesetzen der Natur und der Seele trotzen? Wird er es noch wollen?

_**Story Rating:**_(M) - P-16/

_**Chapter Rating:**_(T) - P-12/

_**Pairing:**_Fawkes/Harry

_**Teil:** 1/8_

_**Anmerkung:**_Diese Geschichte enthält Slash und ist nicht umsonst mit M geratet. Sie ist eine prä-HBP Geschichte und wird ein wenig Dumbledore-Bashing enthalten. Die Geschichte ist vollständig übersetzt und besitzt insgesamt 8 Kapitel!

_**Disclaimer:**_Nichts, aber auch gar nichts an dieser FF gehört mit. Alles das Eigentum der genialen JKR und von **Grashopper-chan**. Ich hab diese Geschichte lediglich übersetzt. Das Original der Geschichte ist ebenfalls hier auf der Seite zu finden.

_**Beta**__**: **_meine geliebte ohji!

~~~ H ∙F ~~~

Harry erwachte mit einem Gefühl der Euphorie. Es war der 1. September – der erste Tag seines letzten Jahres in Hogwarts. Heute würde er den Dursleys für immer Lebewohl sagen und anfangen sich selbst ein eigenes Leben, nur für sich und ohne die Nötigung eines aufdringlichen alten Mannes, der ihm seinen Lebensweg diktierte, zu schmieden. Dieses Jahr würde Harry für seine persönlichen Rechte einstehen und so leben, wie er es wollte. Dumbledore würde niemals wieder Entscheidungen für Harrys Privatleben treffen. Nein, es gab absolut keine Möglichkeit, dass er Dumbledore sein Leben dieses Jahr erneut kontrollieren lassen würde. No way in hell…

„Willkommen in der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, alle zusammen", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich, mit verrückt funkelnden Augen. „Dieses Jahr werden wir Gastgeber einer ganz besonderen Veranstaltung: Dem Soul-Bound Ball." Mehrfaches Keuchen war von den Ravenclaws und den Reinblütern zu hören, die alle sehr vertraut mit dem Titel waren. Harry und die Anderen schauten nur verständnislos. Dumbledore fuhr fort zu erklären: „Fühlen Sie sich nicht schlecht, wenn Sie nicht verstehen, um was es geht. Dies ist ein sehr seltenes Ereignis – wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht täuscht, sind seit dem letzten Soul-Bound Ball mehr als siebzig Jahre vergangen – und wurde in der Regel nur im kleinen, familiären Rahmen begangen.

Das Verfahren ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Der Spiegel der Seelen wird von seinem rechtmäßigen Eigentümer – einem alten Freund von mir, wie ich hinzufügen möchte – hergebracht werden und jeder Schüler wird in den Spiegel blicken. Sie werden ihren Seelengefährten in der Spiegelung des Glases sehen. Nachdem sie ihren Seelengefährten gesehen haben, haben sie bis zum Abend des Balls Zeit es dem jeweils anderen zu enthüllen (wenn sie es nicht tun, dann wird es schwere Folgen haben, über die wir keinerlei Kontrolle besitzen) und diesen dann natürlich zusammen als Paar zu besuchen. Ein Jahr nach seinem Hogwarts-Abschluss, muss das Paar, err… die Verbindung weihen. Ich will keine Beschwerden hören – das ist sehr viel annehmbarer, als der Originalvertrag, der früherunmittelbar nach dem Ball erfüllt werden musste. Teilnehmen werden der fünfte Jahrgang und alle darüber hinaus. Diesen Monat wird es mit dem fünften Jahr beginnen, dann in zwei Tagen das sechste Jahr, und bis zum Ende der Woche werden wir mit unserem siebten Jahrgang fertig sein.

Macht euch keine Sorgen, Schüler, es wird eine sehr freudige Zeit. Der Spiegel der Seelen hat sich noch niemals geirrt. Akzeptieren Sie diese Zeiten mit leichtem Herzen. Sie werden von großem emotionalem Aufruhr verschont bleiben, wenn Sie auf die Weisheit des Spiegels hören, und bis an ihr Lebensende glücklich leben, wenn es die Umstände erlauben."

Harry starrte mit absolutem Grauen auf den Schulleiter. Keine Chance. Keine verdammte Chance. Er konnte das nicht tun! Dumbledore hatte nicht das Recht dazu, dieses aufdringliche alte Wasserhuhn! Und doch, da war er, auf der Suche nach neuen Wegen um Harrys Leben zu kontrollieren und zu ruinieren. Aber das war noch nicht der beste Teil! Nein, das Tüpfelchen auf dem i war, das unerträgliche Zwinkern. Als ob die Zerstörung des letzten Funken Hoffnung auf Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit, den Harry besaß, nicht schon schlimm genug wäre! Nein, Dumbledore hatte den Nerv dazustehen und ihm danach auch noch zuzuzwinkern!

Die Woche kroch in einem quälend langsamen Tempo dahin. Harry sah, wie mehr und mehr der jüngeren Jahrgänge nervös aber immer noch gefasst zu Dumbledores gingen, nur um dann entweder hocherfreut oder in hysterische Tränen aufgelöst zurück zu kommen. Heute war das sechste Jahr zugeordnet worden. Colin war ziemlich verärgert gewesen, zu sich selbst murmelnd, dass sein Partner nicht genug, wie der wunderbare, phantastische, heroische Harry Potter sei – was letztlich ziemlich störend war. Luna blickte wie gewöhnlich verträumt in den Raum, ihre Wangen waren vor Freude leicht gerötet. Ginny jedoch war einer jener Fälle, bei denen genau auf einen Nerv getroffen wurde. Sie betrat den Aufenthaltsraum laut schluchzend und konnte von niemandem getröstet werden. Es kostete das Hause den größten Teil einer Stunde, um herauszufinden, dass sie die Seelengefährtin von Draco Malfoy war. Harry hatte echtes Mitleid mit dem Mädchen, und seine Magen drehte sich ihm bei dem Gedanken an Malfoy, der irgendetwas mit seiner Ersatz-Schwester tat, um. Harry freute sich nicht im Geringsten auf seinen eigenen Ausflug in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Doch schließlich kam die Zeit für den siebten Jahrgang der Gryffindors, zugeteilt zu werden. Sie waren die Letzten und hatten mit wachsender Furcht beobachtet, wie die Siebtklässler der Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, und Slytherins, alle in der Zeitspanne eines Tages, ihre Welt in kleine Teile zerbrochen bekommen hatten. Harry tauschte Blicke mit Ron und Hermine. Sie waren ebenfalls nervös, aber nicht annähernd im selben Umfang wie Harry. Letztendlich lief alles immer mit seinem Leben Amok. Wenn irgendetwas Schlimmes geschehen würde, würde es ihm im unpassendsten Moment passieren, und Dumbledore würde einfach nur zwinkern.

McGonagall begleitete eine weinende Parvati Patil mit einem müden Seufzer aus dem Schulleiterbüro. „Mr. Weasley, Sie sind der Nächste!", schnappte sie, ihr Ton noch gereizter als üblich. Ron zuckte zusammen und eilte an ihre Seite, seinen Freunden einen Blick zuwerfend, als müsse er dem Tod ins Angesicht blicken.

„Armer Ron!", sagte Harry.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ihm wird's gut ergehen. Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb jeder so eine große Sache aus dem Ganzen macht – gut, Ginny hat einen Grund, aber sie ist die Ausnahme. Es ist eine gute Idee und zudem wird unsere Magie durch die Vereinigung mit der unseres Partners verstärkt werden."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, einen sauren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Dies ist nur ein Teil von Dumbledores Plan mich zu versklaven."

„Oh, bitte! Nicht noch mehr von deinen Verschwörungstheorien! Sie sind Schwachsinn und ich will davon nichts mehr hören!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Sie sind kein Schwachsinn! Sie sind wahr! Jedes Jahr entfaltet sich eine Reihe von Ereignissen, die ihren Höhepunkte in meinem Beinahe-Tod finden, und nachdem ich mich durch die verrückten Zerreißproben gekämpft habe und auf der Krankenstation aufwache, taucht Dumbledore auf, gesteht praktisch, dass er mich manipuliert und Geheimnisse vor mir gehabt hat, und dann zwinkert er! Zwinkert! Ich weiß nicht, wer für mich schlimmer ist – Voldemort oder Dumbledore! Warum haben sie nicht…" Harry verstummte, als Ron sprachlos, aber scheinbar dennoch erfreut auftauchte.

„Nun?", fragten sie. Ron lief leicht farbig an und murmelte etwas Unzusammenhängendes in seinen nicht vorhandenenBart. „Sorry, ich versteh kein Wort!", sagte Hermine.

„Um…ah…uh, also…"

„Oh, jetzt spuck es schon aus!", schnappte Harry.

„Es ist Hermine!", gab Ron zu. Hermine und Ron wurden auf die**se** Bekenntnis hin beide rot und Harry schmunzelte. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, angesichts der Art und Weise wie die Beiden immer miteinander umgingen. Sie waren bereits wie ein altes Ehepaar. Dies würde ihnen den dringend benötigten Anstoß in die richtige Richtung geben.

„Harry Potter", sagte McGonagall, ihr Ton wurde für ihren Lieblingsschüler etwas weicher. Harry schenkte seinen Freunden keinen weiteren Blick, als er mit falscher Zuversicht auf die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter, als sie hinaufstiegen.

Dumbledore strahlte Harry breit an, als der Jugendliche den Raum alleine betrat. Er hatte McGonagall gebeten draußen zu warten. Ein heimtückischer alter Professor war schon schlimm genug, er glaubte nicht, dass er mit zweien zurechtkommen würde.

„Ah, willkommen, Harry, willkommen! Schöner Tag, nicht wahr mein Junge? Ja, in der Tat, ein schöner Tag…"

„Können wir dies bitte schnell hinter uns bringen, Sir?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. Er wurde von einem, nunum einiges weniger heiteren Schulleiter, dessen Augen ob seiner Kälte einiges von ihrem glücklichen Strahlen eingebüßt hatten, schnell in Richtung des Spiegels geleitet. Harry spähte in das Glas und beobachtete, wie sein Spiegelbild durch das Bild des schönsten Wesens ersetzt wurde, das er je gesehen hatte.

Es war männlich, und das war an sich schon überraschend genug. Auf den ersten Blick erschien es menschlich, aber sein Haar war mit schimmernden Federn vermischt. Der junge Mann, dem Aussehen nach nicht älter als Harry, besaß Haare in der Farbe von Feuer, die zu glühen schienen. Er hatte goldene feurigen Augen, perfekte Alabasterhaut, und scharfe menschliche Gesichtszüge. Er trug seltsame Hüfthosen und Pantoffeln, Kleidung, die vage einer arabischen Tracht glich, jedoch aus viel feineren und magischeren Materialien bestand. Er trug kein Hemd, sondern eine offene Weste, so dass Harry einen schlanken aber muskulösen Oberkörper sehen konnte. Die Kreatur hatte einen schelmischen Glanz in ihren goldenen Augen, der in Harrys Inneren Aufregung und Begehren entflammen ließ. Wer und was war dieser Inbegriff von Schönheit dort vor ihm? Harry musste es einfach wissen!

Dumbledore, der Harry aufmerksam beobachtete, war sehr neugierig, wer wohl zu der außergewöhnlichen magischen Aura des Jungen passen würde. Er wünschte er könnte sehen, wen der Jugendliche so intensiv anstarrte, aber leider konnte er es nicht – wenn er es versuchte, würde er nur das Bild seines eigenen Seelengefährten sehen. Schließlich drehte sich Harry herum um ihn anzublicken und zu Dumbledores Überraschung war da ein Ausdruck großer Zufriedenheit, gemischt mit einem Hauch von Verwirrung und Neugierde auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes zu sehen. Der Junge war zufrieden. Sehr zufrieden. Wer hatte Harry Potter so zufrieden machen können, mit einer Situation, die er wenige Augenblicke zuvor zweifellos noch als auf das grausamste Unfair empfunden hatte?

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir!", sagte Harry. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Zauberer Kreaturen als Seelengefährten haben können."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnten es nicht, es sei denn, sie hatten unvorstellbare Macht. Solch ein Fall war bislang unbekannt. Jedoch, Harry besaß eine übermäßige Menge roher Magie und eine Gabe dafür den Naturgesetzen zu trotzen.

„Dieses göttliche Wesen kann unmöglich menschlich sein, Sir. Es ist zu unbeschreibbar schön. Kraftvoll, auch!", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Dann hast du diese Person – äh, Kreatur, noch niemals zuvor gesehen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist es männlich oder weiblich?"

Harry errötete. „Männlich, Sir." Er schaute auf den Spiegel und sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Eindeutig männlich!"

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Sind da irgendwelche besonderen Merkmale? Vielleicht Fangzähne oder Veela-Zauber…"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er durchaus bezaubernd, aber es ist kein Veela-Zauber…" Er schaute noch einen Moment länger auf das Spiegelbild. „Er hat Federn und strahlend**e** Gesichtszüge – wie geschmolzene Flammen."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich. „Federn, sagst du?" Er blickte hinüber zu Fawkes, der auf seiner Stange saß und noch munterer trillerte, als gewöhnlich. In der Tat war Fawkes fröhlicher als jemals zuvor. Möglicherweise…

Harry folgte dem Blick des Schulleiters und versteifte sich. „Sir, Sie können doch unmöglich denken…"

„Vielleicht wäre es am besten du fragst unseren lieben Freund einfach, bevor wir voreilige Schlüsse ziehen.", schlug Dumbledore vor und die Beiden näherten sich vorsichtig dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. „Wenn du sein Seelengefährte bist, dann müsstest du die Fähigkeit mit der Phönix-Spezies zu kommunizieren entweder schon besitzen oder aber noch entwickeln, Harry. Versuch es!"

Harry nickte zögerlich und wandte sich Fawkes zu, der harmlos am tschilpen und singen war. „Äh… Fawkes, kannst du verstehen, was ich sage?" Er blickte Fawkes an, der ihn ausdruckslos anstarrte, nicht länger singend, aber anscheinend auch nichts verstehend. Er blickte zu Dumbledore und schüttelte, geschlagen mit den Schultern zuckend, den Kopf. „Vielleicht hab ich mich geirrt. Ich werde noch mal in den Spiegel schauen." Bevor er jedoch auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung des Spiegels machen konnte, ließ Fawkes ein lautes, lebhaftes Trillern hören. Das zwitschernde Geräusch verwandelte sich langsam in Worte. Harry erstarrte und wandte sich wieder um, den Phönix mit einem leeren Blick ansehend, der dem glich, den der Vogel nur wenige Sekunden früher zur Schau getragen hatte. Er blickte neugierig zu Dumbledore, aber der Schulleiter schien nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkt zu haben.

„Hast du… hast du gerade…"

„Ah, dann kannst du mich also doch verstehen. Ich hatte schon begonnen, mich zu fragen, ob es nur eine Erfindung meiner Phantasie, oder vielleicht reiner Zufall gewesen ist, dass ich gehört habe, wie ein Phönix-Trillern deine menschlichen Worte überlappt hat.", sagte der Vogel begeistert.

Harry blinzelte mehrere Male. „Das heißt, du kannst verstehen, was ich jetzt sage?", fragte er ungläubig.

Fawkes blickte ihn eindeutig amüsiert an. „Ja, das ist genau das, was ich meine. Es ist ungeübt und verworren, aber es ist immer noch Phönix-Sprache. Ich bin sehr beeindruckt, Harry Potter."

Harry verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht und befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Besteht die Chance, dass du eine menschliche Form besitzt?", fragte er geradeaus auf den Punkt. Der Phönix legte nachdenklich den Kopf auf die Seite.

„Vielleicht", sagte er. „Ich habe nie versucht eine humanoide Form anzunehmen. Es ist möglich – ebenso wie es für einen Menschen möglich ist, eine Animagus-Form anzunehmen. Möglich, aber ohne ausreichende Praxis unwahrscheinlich. Warum?"

„Vielleicht war das die falsche Frage. Lass es mich anders ausdrücken: Ist es möglich, dass du und ich Seelengefährten sind?"

Fawkes trillerte entzückt. „Ja. Das ist durchaus möglich, junger Harry Potter."

„Es ist nun wahr oder nicht?", knurrte Harry, frustriert von dem unkooperativen Verhalten der Kreatur.

Fawkes ließ eine weitere Reihe von lustigen Trillern hören, die, wie Harry vermutete, mit einem Lachen gleichzusetzen waren. „Ja, ja. Es ist vollkommen richtig, Harry. Aber keine Sorge. Ich werde dich gut behandeln!", versicherte er dem Jugendlichen.

Harry schenkte dem Vogel einen harten Blick. „Ich glaube dir nicht."

„Noch nicht, aber vielleicht, wenn ich eine menschliche Form annehme. Wirst du es dann noch leugnen können?" Harry erinnerte sich an das verlockende Bild aus dem Spiegel und lief tiefrot an. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass dieser sündhaft attraktive junge Mann aus dem Spiegel dieselbe Person war, wie dieser irritierende Vogel auf der Stange einen Meter vor ihm. Und er würde letztendlich die Verbindung mit Fawkes …weihen… müssen. Sein Gesicht wurde noch röter und er wandte sich beschämt ab. Warum passierten seltsame Dinge immer ihm? Warum konnte er nicht einfach nur ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer sein?

„Weil du alles andere als gewöhnlich bist, Harry. Du bist außergewöhnlich. Du bist großartig. Du gehörst zu einer Minderheit. Nur die größten Zauberer können sich mit einer magischen Kreatur paaren." Harry starrte Fawkes geschockt an. Konnte er seine Gedanken hören? „Nein, nicht deine Gedanken. Ich vermute es ist unterbewusst. Du sendest deine Gedanken in Hochfrequenz-Trillern. Gewöhnliche Menschen können sie nicht einmal hören, aber ein Phönix wie ich kann sie leicht herauspicken. Du musst daran arbeiten es zu steuern, wenn ich nicht alles hören soll, dass in deinem hübschen kleinen Kopf vor sich geht."

Harry nahm aus Scham, wenn möglich, einen noch tieferen Rotton an, als das Haar der Weasleys. „Vielen Dank für den Ratschlag.", sagte er knapp, zu beschämt um irgendetwas Klügeres zu sagen.

„Harry?" Dumbledore stupste ihn sanft an. Harry nickte unmerklich, weigerte sich jedoch dem alten Mann in die Augen zu blicken.

„Nun, ich habe alles mit meinem Seelengefährten bestätigt. Zumindest das ist erledigt.", murmelte er. „Darf ich jetzt gehen, Sir? Ich habe einige Dinge zu sortieren." Dumbledore nickte, in sein runzeliges Gesicht war die Sorge um den Jungen eingegraben. Harry ging langsam in Richtung des Ausganges und hielt nur für einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel an, bevor er aus dem Sichtfeld des Direktors verschwand.

Dumbledore blickte traurig auf seinem langjährigen Begleiter. „Bitte sei behutsam mit ihm, Fawkes. DerJunge hat schon so viel gelitten…" Er brach traurig ab, wissend, dass Fawkes seine Worte nicht verstehen konnte, aber betend, dass sein Ton seine Botschaft klar und deutlich vermittelt hatte.

Minerva McGonagall hatte geduldig an der Spitze der Treppe auf Harry gewartet und war ziemlich überrascht, als sie ihn den Raum hängenden Schultern und einem verzweifelten Blick auf seinem Gesicht verlassen sah. Sicherlich konnte es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, dachte sie, als sie ihn zurück zu seinen Freunden begleitete.

„Harry, Kumpel, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Ron sofort.

Harry blickte seinen Freund heftig an. „Wie denkst du, dass es gelaufen ist, Ron? Es lief, dass ist sicher. Ich bin Harry Potter; Dinge laufen niemals zu gut für mich, nicht wahr?"

Ron erbleichte. „Es ist nicht… Du-weißt-schon-wer, oder? Oder noch schlimmer – es ist nicht Snape, richtig?" Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Kopf.

„Du Idiot! Natürlich ist er es nicht! Dumbledore würde niemals zulassen, dass so etwas geschieht."

„Na dann, wer ist es?", fragte Ron.

Harry errötete. „Ein Engel!"

Seine Freunde blickten ihn ungläubig an. „Nein, ernsthaft Kumpel, wer ist es?"

„Ein Geschöpf zu schön, um menschlich zu sein."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Harry, ich bin froh, dass dir das Mädchen gefällt, aber könntest du aufhören so ein Getue um ihre Schönheit zu machen und uns sagen, wer sie ist?"

„Es ist eine Kreatur und ja, Hermine, ich weiß das ganz sicher. Ein Vögelchen hat es mir gezwitschert." Mit diesen Worten hastete er den Korridor hinunter, bevor seine Freunde ihm noch weitere Fragen stellen konnten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Rating:**_(M) - P-16/

_**Beta:**_immer noch mein ohji-Schatz!!!

~~~ H ∙F ~~~

Harry schlief in dieser Nacht tief und träumte von Wärme, Geborgenheit und dem Trillern eines Phönixes. Am Morgen war er traurig aufzuwachen. Wach sein bedeutete mit der Realität konfrontiert zu werden. Allerdings, als Harry endlich mit Ron und Hermine im Schlepptau auf seinen Weg zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle war, fühlte er wie eine Welle der Erleichterung über ihn hinwegschwappte. Es war immer noch dasselbe Hogwarts. Die Schülerinnen und Schüler waren die Gleichen, das Personal war unverändert (bis auf die Stelle als Lehrer für VgdDK, die wieder einmal von Remus Lupin besetzt wurde), und das Schloss selbst war das Gleiche, das es immer war. Und er war immer noch Harry Potter, was die jüngsten unglücklichen Ereignisse bestätigten.

Sich gegenüber von Seamus, Neville, Dean und Parvati niederlassend, begann das Trio schnell seine Teller zu füllen.

„Also, Harry, wen hast du am Hals?", fragte Seamus.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würde es lieber noch nicht sagen. Ich bin immer noch dabei es zu leugnen."

Neville lachte. „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Als ich mit Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin als Paar eingeteilt wurde, hatte ich fast einen Herzinfarkt." Harry erstickte beinahe an seinem Kürbissaft.

Seamus grinste. „Ich bin mit Dean zusammen." Er lächelte den anderen Jungen an, der den Blick glücklich erwiderte. Harry fühlte sich bei dem verträumten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern unbehaglich, und räusperte sich. Die Beiden lösten ihren Blick von einander und erinnerten sich, dass es um sie herum eine größere Welt gab, als nur sie beide.

„Ich habe Boot am Hals.", fügte Parvati hinzu. „Lavender ist mit Michael Corner zusammen – die glückliche Hexe, ich bin so neidisch!"

„Das Ganze ist ziemlich lächerlich.", sagte Ginny, der Gruppe beitretend. Ihre Augen waren rot und angeschwollen und sie hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen zu verstecken.

Harry lächelte Ginny verständnisvoll an. „Ich stimme dir zu, Ginny. Der Spiegel weiß nicht, was er tut." Ginny lächelte dankbar. Zumindest sah einer den Schaden. „Aber man kann sich der Entscheidung des Spiegels nicht verweigern, Ginny. Es wäre gefährlich – du hast gehört, was Dumbledore sagte. Du könntest sogar sterben."

„Der Tod wäre besser, als eine Malfoy zu werden.", schoss sie zurück.

Harry lachte freudlos. „Eine Malfoy zu werden wäre besser, als für immer sexuell mit …" Bevor er die Äußerung beenden konnte, kamen die Eulen mit der Post. Hedwig lieferte zwei Briefe für Harry, die er mit großer Beklommenheit öffnete. Der Erste war von Dumbledore und befahl ihm Hagrid an diesem Abend um sieben zum Nachsitzen zu treffen. Der Zweite war von Remus und offerierte ihm Worte der Beruhigung und Sympathie bezüglich der schlechten Entscheidung des Spiegels. Harry starrte auf das Pergament. Wusste der ganze Lehrertisch darüber bescheid? Welches Recht hatte Dumbledore es irgendjemandem zu sagen?

„Überhaupt keines, dieser tückische alte…!", schäumte Harry vor Wut.

„Na, na, Harry, das ist keine Art und Weise, über deinen Schulleiter her zu ziehen.", erklang eine weiche, kultivierte Stimme hinter ihm. Harry versteifte und drehte sich herum, um einen jungen Mann in einfachen schwarzen Roben und mit leuchtenden Gesichtszügen vor sich stehen zu sehen.

„Fuck!"

Der junge Mann schmunzelte. „Solche Wortgewandtheit, Harry, wir werden auf jeden Fall an deinem Wortschatz arbeiten müssen.", neckte er. Harry errötete leicht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt starrten alle Gryffindors sie an.

Schnell aufstehend, warf sich Harry sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und zog seinen gefügigen Gefährten aus der Halle, bevor sie sich mit Fragen herumschlagen mussten. Als er ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer fand, trat Harry ein und knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu, sprach verschiedene Verschluss- und Anti-Abhörzauber auf sie. Fawkes schaute mit offensichtlichem Vergnügen zu.

„Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, es würde eine Weile dauern, bis du eine menschliche Form bekommen würdest." sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll.

„Unter normalen Umständen wäre es so. Allerdings habe ich einen menschlichen Seelengefährten und daher kam die Umwandlung ganz selbstverständlich für mich. Überraschenderweise bin ich sehr erfreut über diese neue Form. Und ich sehe, du ebenfalls." Harry errötete. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ziemlich begierig darauf bin mit dir verbunden zu sein, Harry. Ich habe dich aufwachsen sehen, seitdem du ein junges Kind warst, und nun, da du zu einem wagemutigen Mann geworden bist könnte ich nicht zufriedener mit dir sein."

Während er sprach kam Fawkes näher und platzierte seine Hände, je eine auf einer Seite, neben dem Kopf des Jungen, so dass Harry zwischen ihm und einer Wand fixiert war. Er drückte seine Lippen gegen Harrys, fuhr ihm mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe, Einlass erzwingend und beanspruchend. Harry stöhnte leise und Fawkes nutzten die Gelegenheit, um den Mund des Jungen zu erkunden. Als sie sich wegen Sauerstoffmangels voneinander lösen mussten, vergrub Fawkes sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge und atmete den Duft des Jugendlichen tief ein. Harry zitterte, sich genau erinnernd, wer – oder vielmehr was – es war, dass ihn so intim berührte.

„Fawkes?", fragte er unsicher, mit gedämpfter Stimme, als wolle er den magischen Augenblick nicht zerstören.

„Du bist überaus bezaubernd, Harry!", murmelte der Phönix und presste sich noch näher an Harry. Harry schluckte als sicheine ungewohnte Hitze in seinem Unterleib sammelte. Natürlich spürte Fawkes es auch. Gerade, wie zur Bestätigung dieses Gedankens, ließ Fawkes ein begeistertes Zwitschern, das wegen seiner menschlichen Form eher wie ein Schnurren klang, das von einem schwachem Trillern überlappt wurde, hören. Er kuschelte sich näher an ihn und Harry erlaubte es sich die Situation zu genießen, solange sie andauerte.

So bald Harry allerdings entspannt in seinen Armen lag, wurde Fawkes starr und zog sich zurück. Er lächelte Harry in freundlicher Bestärkung zu. „Ach, für einen Moment hab ich glatt vergessen, weshalb ich heute morgen bei dir aufgetaucht bin.", sagte er mit eleganter und seidiger Stimme, die für einen Singvogel einfach perfekt war. „Es gibt viele Dinge, die du über meine Art noch lernen musst, Harry. Ich hätte dich gerne unterrichtet, aber Dumbledore dachte, es sei am besten, wenn du von jemandem lernst, mit dem du besser bekannt bist."

„Also wird 'Nachsitzen' mit Hagrid in Wirklichkeit eine Unterrichtsstunde sein?", antwortete Harry. Fawkes nickte, zu stark darauf konzentrierte mit Harrys Haar zu hantieren, um eine ausführlichere Antwort zu geben. „Äh… w-was machst du da?", stotterte Harry errötend.

„Dein Haar putzen.", antwortete er liebevoll, ohne einen Hauch von Verlegenheit. „Es ist ein richtiges Chaos, weist du."

~*~

Harry erschien 20 Minuten zu spät zu Verwandlung. McGonagall war nicht gerade erfreut und zog Gryffindor zehn Punkte ab. Harry sparte sich die Mühe mit ihr zu diskutieren und warf sich stattdessen auf den leeren Sitz neben Hermine.

Hermine starrte ihn eine ganze Weile an, bevor sie flüsterte: „Harry, was hast du mit deinem Haar gemacht?" Harry runzelte die Stirn und hob seine Hände um es zu ertasten, aber Hermine griff schnell nach seinen Händen. „Nicht, du verwuschelst es! Es ist das erste Mal, dass dein Haar wenigstens irgendwie gezähmt wirkt." Harry wusste nicht, ob er jetzt gekränkt oder peinlich berührt sein sollte, entschied sich jedoch schnell für letzteres. Letzten Endes sah sein Haar nur deshalb _nett_ aus, weil Fawkes darauf bestanden hatte jede einzelne Strähne mit zärtlicher Sorgfalt zu sortieren. Der Gedanke sandte ein Kribbeln seine Wirbelsäule hinunter.

„Also, wie läuft es dir und Ron?", fragte Harry sanft, als McGonagall über die Animagi-Verwandlung plapperte, welche die qualifizierten Schüler während des ersten Schulhalbjahres erarbeiten würden. Harry hatte sich nicht qualifiziert. Er verfügte offenbar nicht über die erforderlichen magischen Fähigkeiten um eine solche Verwandlung zu bewältigen. Das widersprach allem, was Fawkes ihm erzählt hatte. Harry wollte wirklich ein Animagus werden, so wie es sein Vater und Sirius in ihrer Schulzeit gewesen waren.

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Sehr gut, danke." Ende der Diskussion.

Harry seufzte und sank vollkommen gelangweilt tiefer in seinem Sitz. Warum war er in den Unterricht gekommen? Er hätte bei Fawkes bleiben sollen. Zumindest Fawkes schien seine Gesellschaft zu genießen. Hatte er immer, in der Tat sogar schon, als Harry noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. Wie lange hatte Fawkes wohl schon gewusst, dass sie Seelengefährten waren? Es gab so viel, dass er nicht verstand! Vielleicht würde die heutige Unterrichtsstunde einige Fragen klären …

~*~

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als Hagrids Tür aufschwang. „Hi Hagrid! Schöner Abend zum Nachsitzen, nicht wahr?", scherzte er.

Hagrid strahlte, scheinbar erleichtert, dass Harry mit den neuesten Ereignissen gut klarzukommen schien. „Nun, komm schon rein Harry un' fühl dich wie zuhaus. Mach's dir bequem, wir ham 'ne lange Nacht vor uns." Harry setzte sich in die kleine, gemütliche Hütte und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Hagrid mit irgendeiner Form eines Vortrags beginnen würde. Als der Halbriese sich ihm freundlich gegenüber setzte und heiter lächelte, räusperte Harry sich.

„Hagrid, vielleicht sollten wir beginnen.", meinte er.

Hagrid sprang nervös auf. „Oh! Nun, wa wart'n besser auf'n Vogel, meinste nich?"

„Den Vogel?", wiederholte Harry mit unglücklicher Stimme. „Fawkes kommt?"

„Hör ma, 'türlich kommt er! Kann ja keine Stunde über ihn mach'n, wenn er nich da is um Fragen zu beantworten!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Hagrid, ich dachte du solltest mir etwas über Phönixe beibringen. Fawkes erzählte mir, dass – er sagte …" Harry brach ab, als er das leise, fast zaghafte, Klopfen an der hölzernen Tür von Hagrids kleiner Hütte hörte. „Hagrid, du hast ihn nicht _eingeladen_, oder?", fragte er anklagend. Hagrid hatte den Anstand verlegen auszusehen, als er aufstand und seinen Gast herein ließ. Fawkes blickte unbehaglich zu Harry, als ob er wüsste, dass seine Anwesenheit unerwünscht war.

„Guten Abend!", sagte er vorsichtig, Harry höflich zunickend.

Harry nickte zurück. „Guten Abend!"

"Entschuldigt, dass ich zu spät bin – ich wusste nicht, dass man mich hier erwartete, bis Dumbledore in sein Büro kam und panisch wurde, als er mich auf einem Stuhl ausgestreckt schlafend vorfand.", sagte der Phönix. „Zu schade. Ich hatte einen wirklich schönen Traum." Die Anspannung verschwand langsam aus Harrys steifen Körper, als Fawkes liebenswürdig eine törichte Geschichte über einen Vampir, ein paar grüne Bohnen und ein Rudel von tollwütigen, menschenfressenden rosa Kaninchen erzählte, während er sich ganz nahe neben dem Jugendlichen niederließ.

„Also, was ist der Plan? Soll dies eine lange, langweilige Dissertation oder eine Frage-und-Antwort-Runde werden?", flüsterte Fawkes Harry zu, als Hagrid unruhig davon schlurfte, um ihnen etwas Tee zu machen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich Fragen stellen sollte, wüsste ich nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte.", gestand er, noch etwas entspannter. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Warum fühle ich mich in deiner Nähe so unbefangen?"

Fawkes grinste. „Oh, das ist leicht! Das ist so, weil wir Seelengefährten sind. Wenn du dich in meiner Nähe nicht wohl fühlen würdest, wie könntest du dann den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen?" Harry errötete und zuckte, sich dumm vorkommend, mit den Schultern. „Fühl dich nicht schlecht – ich hätte etwas Dümmeres gesagt. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich gefragt, was deine Lieblingsfarbe ist oder so was ähnliches."

Harry schenkte ihm einen neugierigen Blick. „Also, welche ist es?" Fawkes blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Was deine Lieblingsfarbe ist!"

„Leuchtendes orange!", lachte Fawkes, ein wenig verlegen.

"Oh!", sagte Harry tonlos. Hagrid reichte ihm eine große Tasse merkwürdig schmeckenden Tees, an dem er vorsichtig nippte.

Fawkes schüttelte seinen Kopf in höflicher Ablehnung, als ihm eine Tasse angeboten wurde. „Nein danke, Mr. Hagrid, Sir. Mir ist es im Grunde nicht erlaubt menschliche Nahrung zu mir zu nehmen."

„Nun, dann, ich … äh … glaub wir sollt'n dann die Arbeit ma hinter uns bringen, nich wahr?", sagte Hagrid und setzte sich mit einem lauten Rums auf die Couch gegenüber seiner zwei Gäste. Fawkes und Harry blickten sich an und dann einstimmig nickend zu Hagrid. Also begann Hagrid mit einem unmenschlich langweiligen und detaillierten Bericht über Phönix-Geschichte, der Fawkes, seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter gebettet, gleich in einen Schlaf versetzte und Harrys Augen mit Tränen der Langeweile füllte. Es war wie noch einmal Binns' Unterricht –eine Geschichtsstunde am Tag war doch wohl bei Gott genug.

Mitternacht war längst vorbei, als der Halbriese schließlich seine Erzählung beendete. Harry weckte Fawkes indem er ihn unauffällig anstieß, was Hagrid zum Glück nicht bemerkte, und sie wünschten ihm eine Gute Nacht, bevor sie, so schnell wie es ohne unhöflich zu wirken möglich war, aus der Hütte hasteten.

Sobald sie aus Hagrids Sichtweite waren, ließ Fawkes einen lauten, verärgerten Seufzer entweichen. „Bei den Göttern, dieser Mann kann ja ewig schwafeln!", beklagte er sich.

„Er war schlimmer als Binns!", sagte Harry. „Er hat uns für den besseren Teil der Nacht da behalten und ich weiß nicht mal mehr eine einzige Sache, die er gesagt hat. Ich bin erschöpft!" Dennoch breitete er lachend seine Arme weit aus und genoss die kühle Frische der Nachtluft. Fawkes ging stetig neben ihm und beobachtete ihn fasziniert. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte meinen Besen. Das Wetter ist perfekt zum fliegen!"

„Ja, ist es.", stimmte Fawkes zu. Er blieb stehen und blickte zu Harry zurück, der aufgehört hatte zu gehen, um sehnsüchtig den Sternenhimmel zu betrachten. Mit einem Seufzer schloss der Phönix die Augen und konzentrierte seine Energie. Schimmernde Flügel sprossen aus seinem Rücken. Er hielt Harry, der ihn verwundet anstarrte, eine Hand hin. „Sollen wir?" Harry lächelte und legte seine Hand in die von Fawkes.

Dann erhob sich Fawkes, mit Harry im Schlepptau, in die Luft. Es war die aufregendste Erfahrung in Harrys Leben. Es war so viel besser als auf seinem Feuerblitz zu fliegen. Das war _wirklich_ fliegen! Fliegen mit Flügeln, nicht mit einem Holzstab! Wahre Freiheit!

Als seine Füße am Ende den Boden berührten, war Harrys Gesicht gerötet und seine Gesichtszüge aufgedreht und hellwach im selben Augenblick. Sein Haar war einmal mehr ein Chaos, aber seine Augen waren mit Leidenschaft und Leben gefüllt.

Fawkes' Flügel waren wieder verschwunden und er hatte angefangen den Jugendlichen aufmerksam zu mustern. „Hast du es genossen?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste.

„Ja, es war erstaunlich!", sagte Harry atemlos. „Ich habe mich noch niemals zuvor so … lebendig gefühlt." Er pausierte und blickte zu Fawkes. „Vielen Dank für heute Abend, Fawkes!", murmelte er und lächelte den Phönix schüchtern an.

„Du bist mir immer sehr willkommen, Harry.", antwortete Fawkes, das Lächeln mit seinem eigenem beruhigend zurückgebend. Es entstand ein peinlicher Moment der Stille. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und schluckte hart. Fawkes hustete unbehaglich. „Du solltest schlafen gehen. Du hast morgen Unterricht."

„Ja**.**", antwortete Harry leise. Dann bewegte er sich zögerlich so, dass er mit dem Phönix von Angesicht zu Angesicht stand und drückte seine Lippen vorsichtig in einem schnellen, unschuldigen Kuss auf die von Fawkes. Fawkes, der aus Überraschung über die Berührung erstarrt war, beobachtete in fassungslosem Schweigen, wie die Gestalt Harrys im Schloss verschwand.

Als Harry außer Sicht war, blickte Fawkes aus großen, goldenen Augen hinunter auf die Stelle, an der Harry vor kurzem gestanden hatte. Zögernd berührte er seine Lippen mit den Spitzen seiner Finger. Seine normalerweise blassen Wangen waren erhitzt und hatten eine leicht rosa Farbe angenommen. Sein Herz flatterte. Was war dieses Gefühl?

~~~~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Rating:** 12/

**Beta:** Meine ohji-Maus!

~H°F~

Zwei Wochen später saß Harry in Verwandlung und versuchte seine Animagus-Form herauszufinden. Es wurde von der ganzen Klasse verlangt sich zu beteiligen, auch wenn bei manchen Schülern – Harry eingeschlossen – nicht zu erwarten war, dass es ihnen möglich sein würde, sich in ihr inneres Wesen zu verwandeln. Harry konnte es wahrhaftig nicht verstehen. Er wusste, er besaß die angeborene Kraft eine Animagus-Form zu besitzen. Und er spürte tief in seinem Innern, dass er auch eine besaß, gleichgültig was McGonagall und ihre Tests sagen mochten. Er kannte sich selbst besser als sie oder ihre Zauber es taten. Er hatte eine Animagus-Form, er konnte sie bisher einfach noch nicht freisetzen.

Hermione war die erste gewesen, die den Prüfungs-Zauber korrekt ausgeführt hatte – zu ihrer eigenen Bestürzung und Rons Belustigung, war sie ein Kranich. Ron endete ironischerweise als ein rotes Wiesel, eine Form von der er zweifellos nicht sonderlich erfreut war.

Bis zum Ende der Stunde war es allen außer Harry gelungen ihre hypothetische Animagus-Form herauszufinden. Als noch fünf Minuten übrig waren, seufzte McGonagall enttäuscht in Richtung Harrys und hieß alle sich hinzusetzen und die Hausaufgaben von der Tafel abzuschreiben. Harry war zutiefst beschämt, dass er als einzige Person nicht in der Lage war die Aufgabe zu erfüllen und Rons und Hermines mitleidige Blicke halfen kein bisschen.

Gerade, als er fertig wurde, fühlte Harry etwas Kleines auf seinen Schoß krabbeln. Er blickte steif nach unten und sah ein Kleinkind bequem auf seinen Beinen sitzen, sich mit einem verdrossenen Schmollen auf seinem Gesicht an ihn klammernd. „Was zum…" Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als das kleine Kind mit vertrauten goldenen Augen zu ihm aufblickte. Seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern senkend, trillerte Harry in Phönix-Sprache: „Fawkes, bist du das?"

Das Kind kicherte freudig und umarmte ihn. „Hawy!"

Harry blickte mürrisch drein. „Dumbledore hat eine Menge zu erklären…"

„Mr. Potter, was um alles in der Welt ist das!", wollte McGonagall wissen.

Harry lächelte sardonisch. „Dies ist meine Seelengefährte, Professor!", sagte er mit falscher Freude. Er hob Fawkes hoch und half ihm der alten Professorin zuzuwinken. „Sag hallo zu Professor McGonagall, Fawkes, sei nicht unhöflich."

„Hawo 'fessor Gongal!", zwitscherte der kleine Junge unschuldig lächelnd. Harry grinste seine Hauslehrerin breit an, ein versengendes und bitteres Glitzern in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen, das nur schlecht verborgen war.

Hermine blieb vor Schock die Luft weg. „Harry, hast du gerade Fawkes gesagt?", rief sie aus. „Fawkes, wie in Dumbledores Phönix!"

Harry nickte, aber sein Blick war nun intensiv auf das summende Kind auf seinem Schoß fixiert. „Hagrid hat mich in seiner verflixten Rede gewarnt, dass das passieren könnte. Ich schätze, das bedeutet du hattest vor kurzem einen Brandtag, huh?", seufzte er müde. „Ich hoffe, dass Dumbledore nicht erwartet, dass ich mich um dich kümmere…"

Fawkes lächelte nur süß, sich nicht bewusst, dass er Harry eine Menge Aufregung verursachte. „Für Hawy!", sagte er, eine kleine Flittersache hochhaltend. „Fawkes machen." Harry nahm es neugierig an und war überrascht, einen schönen Ring in seiner Hand zu entdecken.

„Das ist toll, Fawkes, hast das wirklich du gemacht?", fragte er und hielt ihn für eine genauere Musterung hoch.

Der kleine Phönixjunge lächelte stolz. "Fawkes gestern machen. Schänk für Hawy."

„Vielen Dank, Fawkes", sagte er. „Es ist ein wunderbares Geschenk!", korrigierte er ihn sanft, sich mental selbst auf die Schulter klopfend, dass er diese jüngste Entwicklung so gut aufnahm. Immerhin hatte er weder einen Wutanfall bekommen, noch war er in hysterisches Schluchzen ausgebrochen. Das musste doch was wert sein, oder?

Nun, offensichtlich dachte niemand sonst so. Schnell wurde er in das Büro des Direktors verfrachtet und von einer großen Gruppe diskutierender Ordens-Mitglieder umgeben, die alle miteinander stritten, wie Harrys Zukunft aussehen sollte. Es war schön zu wissen, dass er da ein Mitspracherecht hatte. Wirklich toll!

„Warum streiten sie?", fragte Fawkes immer noch behutsam in Harrys Schoß gebettet.

Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Fawkes."

„War Fawkes böse?", wimmerte der kleine Junge.

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem warmen Lächeln. „Nein, du warst sehr brav, Fawkes." Fawkes grinste ihn an und blickte dann erneut zu den Erwachsenen. Er wand sich, in dem Versuch, es sich noch bequemer zu machen. „Sitz still, Fawkes, oder ich setze dich ab." Dies hatte augenblicklich den gewünschten Effekt. Fawkes wurde so still wie eine Statue, kuschelte sich in Harrys Arme, und war bald darauf in den Schlaf abgedriftet.

Harry lächelte zu dem Kind, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die brüllende Meute von Erwachsenen im Raum richtete. „Zankt euch bitte etwas leiserer. Das Baby schläft!", sagte er leise, sein Tonfall versprach jedem Schmerzen, der es wagen sollte sich ihm zu widersetzen. „Kann ich jetzt eine Frage stellen?"

„Ja, natürlich Harry.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Fawkes befindet sich in diesem Zustand, weil er einen Brandtag hatte, richtig? Also, wie alt wird er, bevor er brennt?"

„Normalerweise brennt er nur alle paar Jahre. Seit er dich getroffen hat, hat er jedoch begonnen monatlich zu brennen. Er wird als Baby geboren und wächst zu seinem besten Alter heran – ich weiß nicht, wie alt er jetzt in menschlicher Gestalt erscheint –, nur um den Kreislauf dann in jedem Monat von neuem zu beginnen.", erläuterte der Schulleiter.

„Ich habe jetzt also jeden Monat ein Baby zu ertragen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Remus, der bis zu Harrys Unterbrechung äußerst eifrig mit Snape gestritten hatte, lächelte den Jungen traurig an. „Ja, das ist genau richtig, Harry.", antwortete er. „Aber du solltest es als Segen sehen. Du wirst niemals eigene Kinder haben und dies ermöglicht dir einen kleinen Eindruck von den Freuden Kindererziehung ohne die langfristigen Probleme der Elternschaft."

"Also, im Grunde genommen ziehe ich ihn auf, damit er mich besinnungslos vögeln kann.", sagte Harry rundweg, sich viele strafende Blicke und mehrere Zurechtweisungen von den Älteren einhandelnd. „Was? Ich sage einfach nur gerade heraus, was ihr euch zuzugeben weigert." Plötzlich hielt Harry inne, als ein Gedanke ihn traf. Er schluckte und sagte unhörbar, so dass keines der Ordens-Mitglieder ihn verstehen konnte: „Erinnert er sich an mich?"

Als ob es seinen Kummer gespürt hätte, rührte sich das Kind auf seinem Schoß und er sah in große bernsteinfarbene Augen hinab. „Fawkes erinnert Hawy!", murmelte das Kind, als sei es durch die Tatsache, dass Harry dachte er würde ihn vergessen, verletzt.

„Natürlich tut er das!", fügte Remus, Harrys Besorgnis bemerkend, schnell hinzu. „Gerade jetzt erinnert sich Fawkes an jedem Moment, den er mit dir verbracht hat. Allerdings hat er momentan ein anderes Fassungsvermögen für die Tiefe des Denkens und Fühlens. Er hat das Herz und den Verstand eines Kindes, aber er hat auch die Erinnerungen eines uralten Paradiesvogels."

„Paradiesvogel?", wiederholte Harry.

„Ja, in der magischen Welt ist der Phönix eine Art von Paradiesvogel. Getreu Muggel-Verständnis neigen diese Vögel dazu, ihr ganzes Leben lang durch die Lüfte zu gleiten, niemals auch nur einen Fuß an Land setzend, etwas essend oder sich fortpflanzend. Jedenfalls ist dies das Ausmaß des Wissens der Muggel, diese Wesen betreffend."

„Paradiesvögel sind magische Vögel und sie besitzen eine große Begabung in der Kunst der Magie. Darüber hinaus sind sie rein im Wesen und Charakter. Sie lassen sich in ihrem Handeln von ihrem Instinkt leiten, was so auch ganz gut ist, da sie Wesen von immensem Licht und Kraft sind. In gewissem Sinne sind sie menschlichen Zauberern überlegen. Ein einzelner Paradiesvogel kann größere Mengen von wilder Magie besitzen, als der gesamte Orden zusammen. Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir unserer Gruppe den Namen der Orden des Phönix gegeben haben – weil wir uns bemühen Fawkes' Macht zu benutzen um unsere eigene in der Schlacht gegen das Böse zu erhöhen."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich und seine Arme legten sich schützend um Fawkes. „Welches Recht haben Sie Fawkes in einen Käfig zu sperren und ihn für irgendetwas, edel oder unedel, zu _benutzen_?"

„Hawy!", gurrte das Kind, Harrys kaum beherrschte Wut wahrnehmend.

„Er ist nicht nur irgendein Tier, das Sie irgendwo einsperren und mit einem Stock anstupsen können, vor allem nicht mit dem magischen, die wir alle Zauberstab nennen! Er hat Gefühle!"

Dumbledore antwortete: „Und wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass seine Gefühle in Betracht gezogen werden. Durch das Ausleihen seiner Kräfte zahlt er mir eine Lebensschuld zurück, aus seinem eigenen freien Willen, wie ich hinzufügen möchte. Und wie du weißt, Harry, wird er gut behandelt."

„Sie meinen behandelt wie ein Tier.", spie der Zauberer aus. „Er ist Ihnen, wie Sie gesagt haben, gleichgestellt, wenn nicht gar überlegen, unabhängig davon in was auch immer für einer Schuld er bei Ihnen Jahr für Jahr steht. Wie können Sie ihn wie ein Werkzeug behandeln?"

„Harry, mein Junge…"

„Genau wie ich", murmelte Harry, der mit Fawkes sicher in seinen Armen dastand. „Sie behandeln ihn wie Sie mich behandeln: ein Mittel zum Zweck. Ich nehme an, Sie denken, dass Ihre _rechtschaffenen_ Ziele die Behandlung Ihrer Werkzeuge, ihrer _Bauern_ rechtfertigen? Wir sind keine Objekte, Dumbledore. Wir verdienen besseres als das!" Harry schickte den anderen Erwachsenen einen kalten Blick zu und stürmte, seinen Seelengefährten mit sich nehmend, aus dem Zimmer.

Fawkes klammerte sich an Harrys Roben, zu verängstigt durch den Ausbruch des jungen Mannes gegenüber des Schulleiters, um seinem körperlichen Unwohlsein zum Ausdruck zu bringen, als er holprig den Korridor hinab zum Gryffindorturm getragen wurde. Sobald sie Harrys Zimmer erreicht hatten, wurde Fawkes schließlich auf dem Bett seines Seelengefährten abgesetzt. Harry warf sich selbst mit Schwung auf das Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Fawkes beobachtet ihn besorgt mit unschuldigen Augen aus geschmolzenen Flammen.

„Hawy?"

„Nicht jetzt, Fawkes!", kam die gedämpfte Antwort. Fawkes schmollte und kletterte hinauf, so dass er neben Harrys Kopf saß. Er lehnte sich lautlos zurück und schaute zu dem Zauberer. Seine Augenlider wurden schwer und er konnte sie nicht mehr offen halten, selbst als er spürte, wie sich das Bett unter Harrys Gewicht bewegte.

„Schlaf gut, Fawkes!", hörte er leise und ein warmes Lächeln schmückte seine Lippen, als er gegen seinen Gefährten gerollt in die angenehme Vergessenheit wegdöste.

~~~tbc~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Rating:** 12/

**Beta:** the one and only … ohji!!!

Sorry für die lange Wartezeit!

~F+H~

„Hey Harry, warte!" Harry verlangsamte sein Tempo etwas, blieb jedoch nicht stehen oder wandte sich von seinem Gespräch mit Ginny ab. „Wie war die Schule? Hattest du Spaß? Hat Mr. Snape dir wieder das Leben schwer gemacht? Hey, warum ignorierst du mich?"

Harry seufzte und hielt an. Er blickte die Quelle des lauten Geplappers mit verärgerten grünen Augen an. „Fawkes, du bist unhöflich. Ich war mitten in einem Gespräch mit Ginny. Du sollst nicht stören.", tadelte er.

Der Zwölfjährige schmollte niedlich. „Es tut mir leid. Ich werde warten."

Harry nickte zustimmend und Ginny lächelte, vollkommen angetan von der unschuldigen Miene des Phönixes. „Guter Junge!", sagte er, wieder zu seinem Gespräch zurückkehrend und gemächlichen Schrittes seinen Weg wieder aufnehmend. Ginny blickte zurück und schenkte Fawkes ein Lächeln, als er den beiden Teenagern in Richtung der Großen Halle zum Abendessen folgte. Sie diskutierten über den Soul-Bound Ball, der sich schnell näherte.

Fawkes hatte drei Brandtage erlebt, seitdem Harry herausgefunden hatte, dass er sein Seelengefährte war und der Phönix hatte jeden möglichen Moment in der Nähe des Zauberers verbracht. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er für jeden Tag des Monats vom Aussehen her ein Jahr älter wurde. Er wurde niemals älter als einunddreißig. Er war, bevor er Harry vor vier Jahren traf, daran gewöhnt ein Jahrhundert zu leben, vor dem Zeitpunkt eines wahren Brandtages (an denen er sein Leben als Säugling neu begann; alle paar Jahre würde er brennen und im gleichen Alter wie vorher wieder auferstehen, aber das waren keine _wahren_ Brandtage), und jetzt musste er monatlich diese quälenden Erfahrung über sich ergehen lassen – und das auch noch in den besten Jahren seines Lebens!

Er kannte den Grund für die plötzlichen Veränderungen seines Körpers nicht. Allerdings hatte er den Verdacht, dass es sehr viel mit Harrys Alter zu tun hatte. Vielleicht würde Fawkes, wenn Harry das Alter von zweiunddreißig erreichte, auch die Grenzen dieses monatlichen Kreislaufs überschreiten können. Er hoffte auf jeden Fall, dass dies so war und er nicht ewig dazu verflucht war monatlich einen Brandtag zu erleiden.

"… und da Fawkes in der Nacht des Balles zweiundzwanzig, fast dreiundzwanzig sein wird, dachte ich es wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um es hinter sich zu bringen.", sagte Harry, eine leise Spur von Bitterkeit verschnürte seine Stimme. Fawkes' Schultern sackten bei diesem Tonfall in sich zusammen. Was hatte er dieses Mal getan, um Harry zu verärgern?

Ginny blickte zurück zu Fawkes und zwinkerte fröhlich. Er entspannt sich und stieß seinen Atem aus, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Er hatte nichts Falsches getan. Wenn er etwas getan hätte, hätte Ginny nicht so freundlich gelächelt. Mrs. Weasley war Harry betreffend sehr beschützerisch und war vor allem Fawkes Fehlern ihm gegenüber, auf Grund der Umstände, wie er in ihr Leben getreten war, sehr intolerant; Sie hatte Vorurteil gegenüber ihm als Harrys Seelengefährten, sodass es sie fast einen Monat gebraucht hatte um seine Anwesenheit zu akzeptieren.

Natürlich, wenn Ginny Weasley auch nur die kleinste Ahnung gehabt hätte, was Fawkes' Instinkte ihm zu schrieen, würde sie vermutlich auf _unverzeihliches_ Verhalten zurückgreifen. Letzten Endes waren die Instinkte eines Phönixes nieder und vollständig verwerflich – oft sagten sie ihm, er solle Harry auf den Boden werfen um es mit ihm wie ein wildes Tier zu treiben! Aber im Moment waren solche Regungen auf Grund seines `Alters´ relativ schwach, da als Zwölfjähriger solche Aktivitäten vermutlich nicht ständig im Mittelpunkt standen. Nein, als Kind hatte er einfach den Wunsch in der Nähe des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers zu sein und Gedanken die Paarung betreffend kamen später während der Pubertät und des Erwachsenseins, wenn er fähig war in tieferen Ebenen zu denken.

„Tja, habt viel Spaß ihr zwei!", kicherte Ginny. Fawkes blickte zu Ginny und dann zu Harry, der ob des Themas ihres Gespräches vollkommen nervös war. Fawkes versuchte sich in Harrys Gedanken einzustimmen, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung hatte der Junge, die Kontrolle seiner unbeabsichtigten Triller betreffend, eine bemerkenswerte Arbeit geleistet. Bemessen an dem beschämten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Seelengefährten würde er in der nächsten Zeit nicht so schnell irgendeine Antwort von Harry bekommen.

Also war die einzige übrige Möglichkeit Ginny zu fragen. „Viel Spaß mit was?", fragte er leichtfertig.

Ginny lachte und Harrys Gesicht wurde fast sofort kalt und gesammelt. „Das kann dir egal sein!", sagte er endgültig.

„Aber sie sagte meinen Namen. Ich habe ein Recht darauf zu wissen, was los ist, wenn es was mit mir zu tun hat!", sagte Fawkes, in einen Ton zorniger Verzweiflung, den Harry oft nutzte, wenn es um das Thema der persönlichen Rechte ging, bei welchem der Jugendliche sehr hartnäckig war. Harry starrte ihn böse an und weigerte sich zu sprechen. Fawkes klammerte sich an Harrys Arm und schenkte ihm den Mitleid erregendsten getretener-Welpen-Blick, den er zustande brachte. "Harry", winselte er flehend.

„Fawkes, benimm dich deinem Alter entsprechend.", war die einzige Antwort, die er von dem Zauberer erhielt, als sie die Großen Halle betraten und sich an einen Platz am Ende des Gryffindortisches, abseits der Menge niederließen.

Ginny lachte süß und sagte: „Er _ist_ sich seinem Alter entsprechend am verhalten. Er ist zwölf, erinnerst du dich? Noch ein Kind." Harry grübelte still vor sich hin, bewusst von seinen Gefährten wegschauend. Ginny rollte die Augen und richtete ihr Augenmerk auf Fawkes. „Er hat die Nacht des Balls zur Vervollständigung eures Bundes gewählt."

Fawkes errötete entzückt und ließ einen lustigen Triller vernehmen, bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte. Sie Leute starrten das Trio seltsam an, bevor sie sich wieder ihren eigenen Gesprächen zuwandten. „Wunderbar!", zwitscherte er, Harry anlächelnd. „Ich werde auch ein angemessenes Alter haben.", stellte er zufrieden fest. Harry schaute weiterhin unbehaglich weg. „Harry!", sagte der Phönix. „Ich verspreche es zu einem angenehmen Erlebnis zu machen … Wenn du es nur zulässt."

Harry blickte ihn vorsichtig an. Für einen Moment klang das Kind wie damals, im Büro des Schulleiters, zu Beginn des ganzen Seelengefährten-Fiaskos. Neckend, raffiniert, verführerisch. Harry erschauderte unfreiwillig bei der Erinnerung an die Vision, die er im Spiegel der Seelen gesehen hatte. Er konnte ihn jetzt noch sehen, Fawkes, den bezaubernden jungen Mann in fremdartiger Kleidung und mit unmenschlicher Schönheit. Er erlebte das Potenzial, die Stücke, aber nie das komplette Bild der Perfektion, das er im Spiegel erblickt hatte. Fawkes schien seine Phönixmerkmale immer zu verbergen und so menschlich wie möglich erscheinen zu wollen, als würde er versuchen Harry _nicht_zu verführen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war Harry sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Jungfräulichkeit noch vor Ablauf einer Stunde passé gewesen wäre, wenn er diesem köstlichen Wesen von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber gestanden hätte.

„Wir werden sehen!", murmelte er unhörbar. Ein Blick auf Fawkes teilte ihm mit, dass, wenn der begeisterte Glanz in seinen feurigen Augen etwas zu bedeuten hatte, der Phönix ihn irgendwie gehört hatte.

~~~~~~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Rating:**(T) - 12/

**Beta:** ich bleib meiner „ohji" treu!!! XD

~F+H~

Fawkes, jetzt fünfzehn, begleitete Harry wie gewöhnlich zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Er hatte begonnen Harry überall hin zu folgen, als ob der Jugendliche ihm abhanden kommen könnte bevor der Soul-Bound Ball stattfand (oder besser gesagt, bevor das dem Ball _folgende_ Ereignis stattfand). Die Klasse war ziemlich klein, da viele es als besser angesehen hatten den Kurs zugunsten etwas für ihre Gesundheit weniger gefährlichen fallen zu lassen. Vielleicht waren sie die Intelligenten…

„Hagrid, was sind diese Dinger?", fragte Harry ungläubig, auf die gigantischen schleimigen Tiere in einem Pferch in der Nähe deutend.

Hagrid runzelte enttäuscht die Stirn. „Hast nich voraus gelesen, 'arry? das sin…"

„Genbu, legendäre asiatische Tiere, die den Phönixen ebenbürtig sein sollen – was eine absolute Lüge ist; Genbu sind schwach und primitiv!", lieferte Fawkes. „Eine Schlange des Altertums, auf der anderen Seite, wäre ein weit bemerkenswerterer Gegner. Ich habe mein Gefecht mit dem Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens wirklich genossen."

„Genbu?", wiederholte Harry.

„Halb Schildkröte, halb Schlange.", erklärte Fawkes. „Sie waren in ihrer Erscheinung so außergewöhnlich, dass die Menschen sie, nicht recht wissend was sie mit ihnen machen sollten, mit den anderen Kreaturen des Altertums in Verbindung brachten. Es wurde dem Feuervogel, dem Wasser-Drachen, und dem weißen Tiger in den asiatischen Legenden hinzugefügt."

„Nun, zumindest kennt jemand den Stoff", sagte Hagrid, unbeholfen lachend. Fawkes schmunzelte zu Harry, der seine Augen rollte. Weshalb wurde vermutet, dass er irgendetwas über asiatische Muggel-Legenden wusste? Er war im Europa der Zauberer!

„Nun, was werden wir mit ihnen machen?", fragte er und ignorierte den energiegeladenen Phönix neben sich.

„Sie aufziehn 'türlich!", sagte Hagrid, scheinbar beleidigt, dass sie tatsächlich etwas anderes machen könnten.

Fawkes schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nuh-uh, no way! Das Einzige, was ich mit Genbu mache ist sie kochen und essen."

Harry lächelte süß. „Dann sieht es so aus als ob du kein Glück hättest, nicht wahr? Du kannst jederzeit gehen…"

Fawkes schnaufte und schaute zu dem Zauberer. „Ich weigere mich, dich mit solchen niederen Kreaturen alleine zu lassen. Sie könnten etwas Hinterhältiges versuchen und dich verletzen, und wir können dich während des Balls einfach nicht verletzt sein lassen, Harry. Nein, ich werde bleiben, um sicherzustellen, dass dir kein Schaden widerfährt."

„Oh Freude!", murmelte Harry und ging, um sein Genbu wieder zu finden. Die Kreatur war schwer und bewegte sich ungeschickt. Der Schildkrötenkopf versucht nach seiner Hand zu schnappen und der Schlangenkopf zischte ihn bedrohlich an. _„Wirklich, es gibt keinen Grund jetzt so unhöflich zu sein. Es ist meine Pflicht euch für die nächsten paar Monate zu beobachten und ich denke es wäre sehr viel leichter, wenn wir einen besseren Start hätten."__]_, zischte er. _„Mein Name ist Harry. Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Genbu…"_

„_Li Ping"_, zischte die Schlange._„Ich bin Li, und dieses lächerliche Anhängsel an mir Ping. Gemeinsam werden wir Li Ping genannt."_

„Du sprichst mit ihm? Verschwende deinen Atem nicht, Harry.", sagte Fawkes abfällig. Harry beschoss ihn eher halbherzig mit einem wütenden Blick.

„_Was will das Vogelhirn, Harry?"_, zischte die Schlange giftig. _„Er sollte mehr Respekt vor ihm Überlegenen haben."_

„_Das solltest du. Wenn du meinen Seelengefährten beleidigst, dann kann ich dir nicht versichern gut gefüttert zu werden."_, drohte Harry. Die Kreatur sagte bis zum Ende der Stunde kein weiteres Wort mehr.

Fawkes folgte Harry am Nachmittag hartnäckig wie eh und je zum Mittagessen. Er setzte sich neben den Zauberer und schaute jeden böse an, der seinem Gefährten zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Harry, unnötig zu sagen, war sehr verärgert von Fawkes' Eingriff in seinen persönliche Raum, aber er schwieg, weil es bedeutete, dass er statt von einer ganzen Gruppe genervt zu werden, nur mit einem herrischen Phönix zurecht kommen musste, der darauf bestand ihn zu streicheln und zu putzen.

Ginny, fand es wie üblich urkomisch. Sie zeigte kein Mitleid, sondern erwiderte: „Aber er ist doch nur freundlich."

„Freundlich. Ha. Natürlich. Ha. Ha.", lachte Harry schwach, sich dennoch noch etwas mehr in Fawkes' Berührung lehnend.

„Zumindest grinst er beim deinem Anblick nicht spöttisch, wie es Malfoy tut.", sagte sie. „Er hat bisher noch nicht einmal mit mir über den Ball gesprochen und es ist nötig, dass wir gemeinsam erscheinen."

„Vielleicht streitet er es noch ab.", brachte Harry vor. „_Du_ hast es getan, bis du herausgefunden hast, wie viel schlimmer mein Fall war."

„Aber es ist in Wirklichkeit nicht so schlimm, Harry." Erhob sie fest Einspruch. „Er mag dich, du magst ihn. Ihr seht zusammen toll aus. Er macht dich glücklich, das kann ich jedes Mal sehen, wenn er um dich ist. Dein ganzes Auftreten wird fröhlicher. Und was am wichtigsten ist, er behandelt dich, soweit ich das sagen kann, gut. Er behandelt dich so, wie du es verdient hast behandelt zu werden. Das ist es, was am meisten zählt." Sie lächelte zu Harry und dann zu Fawkes, welcher vollkommen weggetreten, mit leicht vernebelten goldenen Augen, ins Nichts schaute. Sie räusperte sich, Fawkes' Augen konzentrierten sich schnell wieder und fixierten sich, nach einer schnellen Prüfung von Harrys Zustand auf Zeichen von Belästigung, auf Ginny.

„Also, habt ihr zwei besprochen, was ihr auf dem Ball tragen wollt?", fragte sie leichthin.

Fawkes und Harry blickten sie verständnislos an. „Nein! Warum sollten wir?", fragte der Zauberer, seine Verwirrung deutlich in seiner Stimme hörbar.

„Ihr müsst eure Outfits auf einander abstimmen!", rief sie aus.

„Auf einander abstimmen?", wiederholte Fawkes verständnislos.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, tun wir nicht. Dumbledore hat nichts gesagt über…"

„Nicht _Dumbledore_!", korrigierte Ginny. „Ich. _Ich_ sage, ihr müsst absolut zusammenpassen! Es wäre ein Bild für die Götter, wenn ihr zwei in passenden exotischen Kostümen ankommen würdet!" Sie bekam bei dem Gedanken leuchtende Augen. „Bitte lasst mich eure Outfits entwerfen! Es würde _so_ viel Spaß machen und alle umhauen, ich versprechen es!"

Fawkes und Harry tauschten nervöse Blicke. „S-Sicher, Ginny.", sagte Harry zögerlich. Ginny entwich ein Freudenschrei. „Aber lass dich nicht zu sehr davon mitreißen!", fügte er, das verschlagene Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht sehend, hastig hinzu.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Überlass das nur mir. Ginny Weasley hat alles unter ihrer Kontrolle!", sagte sie.

Fawkes schluckte. „Ich denke, dass ist es, wovor er Angst hat.", murmelte er, einen scharfen Blick von der Hexe kassierend. Dann, als ob ein Schalter in ihrem Kopf umgelegt würde, hastete Ginny zur Arbeit an ihrem neuen Projekt, erneut ausgelassen und lächelnd wie immer.

„Oh, fürchte dich, Fawkes.", sagte Harry ernst. „Fürchte dich sehr. Sie hat etwas vor und ich glaube nicht, dass es gut für uns ist…"

„Oh, komm schon, es ist nur ein kleines Mädchen. Wie schlimm kann es sein?", sagte Fawkes, ein Kichern vorgebend. Harry antwortete nicht, sondern lachte stattdessen nervös. Nur ein kleines Mädchen, ja…

~~~~~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~~

N/A: Nur ein kleines Mädchen? ô.o Ich glaube das fällt unter die Kathegorie "berühmte letzte Worte!" XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Rating:**(M) - 16/

**Beta:**Mein ohji-lein, wer auch sonst?

~F*H~

Tag zweiundzwanzig war endlich angebrochen und Harry hatte nicht einmal ein Haar von Ginny Weasley gesehen, seitdem sie darauf bestanden hatte Fawkes und sein Kostüm zu machen. Auch wenn der Unterricht zu Ehren des Soul-Bound Balls für die Woche ausfiel, hatte sie ihr Zimmer nur selten verlassen. Das machte Harry Sorgen, wissend, dass sie mit großem persönlichen Interesse am drauflos arbeiten war.

„Harry?", erklang eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm. Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite und spähte hoch zu der ihn überragenden Gestalt. „Ich habe mit Ginny gesprochen."

„Oh?", regte Harry ihn zum weiter sprechen an, seinen Blick zurück auf den glitzernden See lenkend und sich der rauen Oberfläche des Baumes anpassend, an dem er lehnte.

Fawkes setzte sich neben ihn und fuhr fort: „Sie ist fertig mit unseren Kostümen und möchte, dass wir sie, für Änderungen in letzter Minute, anprobieren."

„Wann?"

„Vorzugsweise heute. Der Ball ist immerhin heute Abend."

„Sehr gut!", seufzte Harry, sammelt allseine Habseligkeiten ein und stand langsam auf. „Wir sollten es am besten gleich hinter uns bringen."

„Sie sind nicht schlecht, Harry.", sagte Fawkes, als sie zurück in dasSchlossgingen.

„Du hast sie gesehen?" Fawkes nickte. „Wie sind sie?"

„Warte und überzeuge dich selbst. Ich glaube, du wirst sie mögen.", antwortete der Phönix vage.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, wurde das Duo sofort von einem sehr aufgeregten Rotschopf in Angriff genommen. „Es ist vollbracht! Es ist vollbracht! Probiert es an! Kommt schon, kommt schon! Folgt mir!" Und damit zerrte Ginny sie bis zu Harrys Zimmer und überreichte ihnen jeweils ein Bündel. „Zieht sie an und lasst es mich ansehen!" Fawkes begann sich, zu Ginnys Belustigung und Harrys Verdruss, da auszuziehen, wo er gerade stand.

„Hast du denn kein bisschen Anstand?", schnappte Harry, tief errötend.

Fawkes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein!"

Harry machte ein mürrisches Gesicht und eilte dann aus dem Raum. Fawkes und Ginny brachen auf Kosten des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers in Gelächter aus, während Fawkes sich fertig umkleidete. Sein Gewand war aus feinem Material – wie Ginny es geschafft hatte es zu erwerben war, in anbetracht ihrer begrenzten Mittel, ein Rätsel. Es war seidig und schimmerte mit einem übernatürlichen Glanz, gerade wie Fawkes' eigenen lodernden Züge.

Es war im arabischen Stil, das ärmellose rote Top mit orangen Applikationen und einer gelben Schärpe und die Hosen in einem transparenten, fast leuchtenden Weiß. Das Top war vorne mit einer schmalen orientalischen Kordel nur lose verbunden und ließ die Mitte seiner Brust frei. Die Hausschuhe waren golden, an den Seiten mit Rubinen und auf der Oberseite mit Mondsteinen verziert.

Ginny gab ihm mehrere reich verzierten goldene Ringe und einen Paradiesvogelanhänger. Der Vogel war auch aus Gold, das jedoch rot glühte, als wären es in einem Feuer erhitzt worden, und seine Augen waren aus einem kostbaren Edelstein, den Fawkes noch nie in seinem langen Leben gesehen hatte. Er besah sich selbst im Spiegel und passte sein Aussehen leicht an.

„Irgendetwas fehlt.", bemerkte er.

Ginny nickte zustimmend. „Aber es ist etwas, für das nur du sorgen kannst."

Fawkes starrte angestrengt für einige Minuten auf sein Spiegelbild, bevor er etwas von seinem Haar in Federn verwandelte. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und prüfte kritisch seinen neuen Look. Viel besser. Viel… verführerischer. Zumindest hoffte er, dass dem so war. Es wäre alles umsonst, wenn es Harry nicht gefiel.

Harry tauchte wenige Augenblicke später wieder auf, gekleidet in sein eigenes wunderschönes arabisches Outfit. Die Farben und Schuhe waren die gleichen, aber der Stil der Kleidung war anders. Es bedeckte mehr Haut, umschmeichelte seine Gestalt aber in einer Art, die ebenso verlockend und freizügig war, wie Fawkes' lockere, offene Kleidung. Er trug eine kleinere Halskette – eine Feuerkugel, wenn Fawkes sich richtig erinnerte – und hatte Augen Make-up aufgelegt und seine Brille entfernt, was seinen smaragdgrünen Augensternen ein aufforderndes Glitzern verlieh. Smaragdgrün. Man würde erwarten, dass dieses grün mit den feurigen Farben seiner Kleidung nicht zusammen passte, doch stattdessen machte der Kontrast ihn noch attraktiver.

„Herrlich!", hauchte Fawkes.

Harry errötete leicht, konnte aber seinen Blick nicht losreißen. Er war sprachlos auf Grund des erhabenen Phönixes vor ihm. Dies war derjenige, den er im Spiegel der Seelen gesehen hatte, wenn auch vom Aussehen her einige Jahre älter, aber das diente nur dazu jeden möglichen Hauch von jugendlichen Ungeschicklichkeit oder Unfeinheit zu entfernen. Nein, dies war kein ungeschickter Teenager. Dies war ein Mann. Ein sehr anmutiger, sinnlicher, faszinierender Mann. Nein, Phönix; Fawkes war ein Phönix, ein der menschlichen Rasse überlegenes Wesen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund erregte das Harry umso mehr.

„Nun, sind sie akzeptabel?", fragte Ginny, ein neckisches Glitzern in ihren hellen Augen. Sie erhielt zwei spitze Blicke. „Ich nehme das als ein Ja.", kicherte sie. „Gut, ich werde mein eigenes Abendkleid ausgraben gehen."

„Nicht mit Malfoy abgestimmt?", scherzte Harry.

Ginny stieß ein höhnisches, undamenhaftes Schnauben aus. „Ja, klar! Mit Malfoy abgestimmt! Hah!"

„Ich nehme das als ein Nein."

„Verspotte mich nicht, Potter!"

„Ja Madam. Diesem Unwürdigen tut es sehr leid, Miss Ginny, Madam."

„Harry!"

„Ginny!"

„Raus, geh raus du Barbar!" Sie warf ein weiches Päckchen nach dem jungen Mann.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, liebliche Jungfer, und vielen Dank für die Kostüme, sie sind perfekt.", rief Harry, als er aus dem Raum raste, bevor Ginny einen Gegenstand finden konnte, der nicht so angenehm weich wie der erste war. Fawkes folgte in einem lockereren Tempo. Das war ziemlich leicht für ihn, da er nicht derjenige war, der am Ende die Prügel auf Grund von Ginny Weasleys bekanntlich tödlichen Zorn würde einstecken müssen.

Fawkes und Harry gehörten zu den ersten, die an diesem Abend für den Soul-Bound Ball in der Großen Halle erschienen. Der gesamte Lehrertisch war besetzt und es waren einige Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, und Slytherins anwesend, aber viele Schüler waren bisher noch nicht da. Trotzdem waren sie sofort im Mittelpunkt des Interesses. Die hitzigen und neugierigen Blicke ignorierend, führte Fawkes Harry zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Wie lange müssen wir hier bleiben?", fragte Harry leise, sich der Blicke, die in ihre Richtung geworfen wurden, sehr wohl bewusst.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Möchtest du, dass ich Dumbledore fragen gehe?", antwortete Fawkes.

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Fawkes. „Verlass mich nicht."

Fawkes starrte ihn mit großer Intensität an. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, Harry." Harrys Rücken reibend, begann er beruhigend zu trillern, dabei darauf achtend, ihn nicht mit seinen Krallen zu kratzen. Harry lehnte sich an ihn und kuschelte sich an seinen Hals. Fawkes schlang seine Arme fest um die geschmeidige Taille des Jungen. „Willst du… _unbedingt_ gehen?", fragte Fawkes leise, ein dunkler Schimmer glitt durch seine Augen, als die Worte seine Lippen verließen.

Harry wurde rot und nickte. „Ja."

„Kannst du eine Stunde warten?" Harry stöhnte bei der Aussicht. „Zumindest sollten wir warten, bis alle eingetroffen sind und das Treiben des Balles begonnen hat."

„Hey, schau mal! Ist das nicht Harry?" Fawkes und Harry wandten sich beide herum um Hermine anzusehen, die einen peinlich berührten Ron in den Raum führte. Hermine war so schön wie beim Weihnachtsball, vielleicht noch mehr, weil sie etwas fülliger geworden war. Ron trug ein neues Festgewand – Kompliment an die Zwillinge, kein Zweifel – und wuselte ungeschickt hinter seinem Date her. „Harry, du siehst fantastisch aus! Woher hast du dein Outfit? Oh, und es ist mit Fawkes' abgestimmt, wie reizend!" Fawkes und Harry trugen beide ein vorgetäuschtes Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter gekleistert und nickten im Gleichklang.

„Ginny hat sie selbst gemacht.", sagte Harry. Hermine erstarrte überrascht und Rons Unterkiefer fiel herunter.

„Sie hat sie _gemacht_?", wiederholte die Hexe benommen. Harry nickte langsam. „Wow…"

„Ja, das ist es, was wir auch gesagt haben, als wir sie letztendlich zum anziehen bekommen hatten.", sagte Fawkes liebenswürdig.

„Meine _Schwester_ hat dies gemacht?", quietschte Ron. Harry und Fawkes nickten.

„_Meine_ Schwester hat dies gemacht?" Sie nickten wieder. „Meine Schwester hat dies _gemacht_?" Einmal mehr nickten sie, dieses Mal mit mehr Belustigung. „Meine Schwester hat … _dies_ gemacht? Meine Babyschwester? Diese … diese Dinger? Das sind ja wohl kaum Kleider! Was denkt sie sich?"

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Sie ist sicherlich kein `Baby´ mehr, Ron. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, Ginny hat sich zu einer schönen jungen Frau mit einem eigenen Verstand entwickelt – den ich nicht wagen würde zu erkunden, auch wenn ich die Chance bekämme. Der Geist einer Frau ist, letztendlich, ein geheimnisvoller Ort, der für Männer auch weiterhin ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte."

„Wo wir gerade von Ginny Weasley sprechen, da ist ihr Seelengefährte.", sagte Fawkes, in Richtung Eingang nickend. Jeder drehte sich um und starrte zu Malfoy. Harrys Herz erstarrte in seiner Brust. Ginny sollte bei ihm sein. Warum verweigerte er seine Verantwortung als ihr Begleiter? Wenn Ginny und Draco die Verbindung ablehnten, würde es laut Dumbledore schwerwiegende Folgen haben. Dachten sie daran sich nicht an seine Warnung zu halten? Diese Narren. Bestimmt würden sie nicht unverletzt hier heraus kommen. Dumbledore warnte nur dann, wenn die Situation aussichtslos war, und Harry kannte, aus erster Hand, die Schwere der Folgen bei Nichtbeachtung dieser Warnungen.

Abrupt aufstehend, bahnte sich Harry seinen Weg in Richtung des Slytherintisches, wo Malfoy nun mit einigen seiner Freunde saß. „Malfoy!", schnappte er. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier verdammt noch mal tust?"

Malfoy wandte sich ihm zu und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wonach sieht es denn aus, Potter? Ich genieße meinen Abend – oder zumindest habe ich es getan, bis du deine hässliche Visage gezeigt hast."

Harry schenkte ihm einen durchdringenden Blick. „Du solltest Ginny begleiten."

„Ja? Ich habe nicht die Absicht, solch einen Pöbel wie die Weaselette irgendwohin zu begleiten."

„Du hast keine Wahl. Sie ist deine Seelengefährtin.", erinnerte ihn der dunkelhaarige Teenager.

Draco blickte ihn mürrisch an. „Ist mir egal."

„Aber mir nicht!", schrie Harry, noch mehr unnötige Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen Insassen des Raumes auf sich lenkend, was jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt unwichtig war. „Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich, Malfoy, und ich werde nicht einfachdastehen während sie von deinesgleichen verletzt wird. Sie hat etwas Besseres verdient als dies. Sie mag in deinen Augen ein `Pöbel´ sein, aber in meinen ist sie für die Herrschaft geeignet. Sie sollte mit Zuneigung überhäuft werden wie eine Prinzessin, nicht beiseite geworfen wie Müll. Sie mag im finanziellen Ansehen her 'unter' dir stehen, aber sie euch elitären Reinblütern in allem anderen weit überlegen."

„Harry, das ist genug, es ist in Ordnung.", sagte Ginny, gerade erst in seine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Blonden kommend. „Ich erwarte überhaupt nichts von _ihm_, ganz besonders nichts, das Höflichkeit gleicht. Du solltest den Abend mit deinem Seelengefährten genießen, nicht einen sinnlosen Kampf gegen meinen in die Wege leiten." Harry blickte sie mit unglücklichen, bis zum Rand mit wütenden Tränen gefüllten, grünen Augen an. „Es ist okay, Harry. Nicht jeder kann in der Ehe so viel Glück haben, wie du."

„Du verdienst Besseres", sagte er.

„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Dies… dies ist, wie es sein soll.", sagte Ginny mit einer weichen, entschlossenen Stimme. Sie lächelte schwach zu dem Jungen, den sie liebte, obwohl Tränen ihre eigenen Augen füllten.

„Es tut mir leid, Ginny.", flüsterte Harry und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Er setzte sich neben Fawkes, der leise trillerte und ihn besorgt beäugte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ich bin in Ordnung, Fawkes. Ich werde in Ordnung sein.", sagte Harry, obwohl seinen Worten die Überzeugung fehlte. Schließlich brach der Damm und die Tränen flossen. „Ich bin Harry Potter. Ich bin immer in Ordnung. Ich muss es sein."

„Harry, lass uns gehen. Komm mit, Liebling." Harrys Augen trafen direkt auf Fawkes' Blick.

„Wie hast du mich genannt?"

Fawkes runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Harry."

„Nein, danach."

„Liebling?"

Harry nickte. „Meinst du das ernst? Liebst du mich wirklich?" Er konnte die Hoffnung nicht aus seinem Tonfall heraushalten.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich, Harry. Das habe ich immer."

„Ich dachte, es sei nur Lust.", antwortete der Teenager argwöhnisch.

„Vielleicht am Anfang ein wenig.", gab Fawkes zu. „Aber als du mich in dieser Nacht geküsst hast, als ich dich zum ersten Mal zum Fliegen mitgenommen hatte, haben sich meine Gefühle verändert. Oder besser gesagt, ich erkannte sie, als das, was sie waren."

„Ich…ich weiß nicht, ob ich…" Harry brach ab. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Ich weiß nicht, ob es stimmt." Fawkes' Herz wurde schwer, aber er hielt seinen Ausdruck so neutral wie möglich. Harry bemerkt es trotzdem. „Aber vielleicht, vielleicht könnte ich es sicher wissen, wenn du mich noch einmal küssen würdest.", fügte er hinzu, pu**ter**rot werdend und wegschauend.

Fawkes' Augen leuchteten wie geschmolzenes Gestein. „Harry", murmelte er zärtlich, nach oben greifend und Harrys Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfassend, den jungen Zauberer sanft dazu nötigend seinem Blick zu begegnen. Er lehnte sich vor und schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen mit einem warmen Kuss, der seine Gefühle für den Jungen vermittelte. Es war ein einfacher Kuss, Lippen auf Lippen, eine sanfte Berührung, aber er ließ Fawkes' Geist, Herz und Sinne taumeln.

Ihm wurden plötzlich die viele Augenpaare bewusst, die auf ihnen ruhten. Er fragte sich, ob Harry es bemerkte. Er zog sich langsam zurück und beobachtet den Effekt, den sein Kuss auf seinen Seelengefährten hatte. Das Gesicht des Teenagers war gerötet, seine Augen waren glasig und er keuchte ein wenig, um zu Atem zu kommen.

„Nun?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich glaube, ich brauche noch einen weiteren Kuss.", keuchte Harry, bevor er einen mehr als willigen Fawkes in einen glühenden Kuss zog. Er war viel intensiver und leidenschaftlicher als der vorherige und wurde schnell zu einem hitzigen Zungenkampf. Fawkes dominierte schnell und übernahm die Kontrolle über Harrys Mund, hungrig die warme, feuchte Höhle erkundend. Harry stöhnte, als Fawkes seine Arme fester um seine Taille schlang und ihn näher zog, so dass sie enger beieinander waren. Harry ließ seine Hände unter Fawkes' westenartiges Überteil gleiten und über die glatte, straffe Brust des Phönixes streichen.

Ein peinlich berührtes Husten brachte sie in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit zurück in die Realität. Sie trennten sich um den Eindringling finster anzublicken. Ron verlagerte unbehaglich seine Position. "Äh, denkt ihr, dass ihr dass vielleicht später machen könntet? Zum Beispiel, wenn wir nicht dabei sind.", bat er. Mehrere andere nickten zustimmend, aber eine große Anzahl hätte das Paar gerne weiterhin beobachtet.

„Ah, entschuldige das bitte, Ron. Wir haben es ein wenig übertrieben.", murmelte Harry, sich noch mehr an Fawkes' Brust anschmiegend.

„Ein bisschen?", stichelte Hermine.

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Wäre um einiges weiter gegangen, wenn ihr nicht unterbrochen hättet.", murrte er. Seine Freunde wurden bei dieser Aussage so rot wie Tomaten. Er seufzte. „Aber ich nehme an, es ist besser bis nach dem Ball zu warten. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, ich frage mich, wann diese Qual offiziell beginnt."

Als ob er nur darauf gewartet hätte, stand Dumbledore von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch auf und bat um Stille in der Großen Halle, die jetzt ein elegant dekorierter Ballsaal war. „Willkommen, Schüler und Lehrer gleichermaßen. Es ist mir eine große Freude den Beginn des 851. Soul-Bound Balls zu verkünden, der an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei stattfinden soll.

Erfrischungen stehen, mit den besten Empfehlungen des siebten Jahrgangs der Hufflepuffs, an der Ostwand zur Verfügung, also fühlen sich frei diese in Anspruch zu nehmen. Und nun, ohne weitere Umschweife, lasset den Tanz beginnen." Mit einer Handbewegung des Direktors, begann die Musik zu spielen und nervöse Paare füllten die Tanzfläche.

Fawkes blickte zu Harry und sah das Unbehagen in seinen grünen Augen. „Möchten du gerne tanzen, Harry?"

Harry verspannte sich mehr und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein danke.", piepte er hastig.

Fawkes runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Weist du, wie man tanzt?"

Harry schaute ihn böse an. „Natürlich weis ich wie! Ich bin nicht dumm!", schnappte er.

Fawkes blinzelte überrascht und antwortete: "Ich habe weder gesagt noch beabsichtigt dir zu unterstellen, dass du es wärest, Harry. Ich bin nur neugierig, warum du offensichtlich so abgeneigt bist zu tanzen."

„Ich mag es nicht. Bringt schlechte Erinnerungen zurück; Winterballball und alles, es war keine erfreuliche Erfahrung."

Fawkes schmunzelte verschmitzt und lehnte sich vor, sodass seine Lippen direkt neben Harrys Ohr waren, es sanft streiften, als er sprach. „Ich verspreche es für dich _angenehm_ zu machen, Harry." Er biss neckend in Harrys Ohrläppchen, bevor er sich zurückzog um die Reaktion des Zauberers zu beurteilen. Was er sah, ließ ihn grinsen. Harry schien nun ganz begierig darauf zu tanzen. Er erhob sich würdevoll und blickte mit ausgestrecktem Arm zu Harry.

„Dürfte ich um die Ehre der nächsten zwei Tänze bitten, Mr. Potter?" Harry legte seine zittrige Hand in die von Fawkes und ließ sich von dem Phönix auf die Tanzfläche führen. Fawkes hielt Harry sicher in seinen starken Armen und wirbelte ihn mit einer Anmut, Erfahrung und Selbstsicherheit, die kein Mensch besitzen konnte, über das Parkett.

Zu Harrys großer Überraschung und Enttäuschung hielt Fawkes einen respektablen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Dann, als ob er Harrys Unzufriedenheit gespürt hätte, zog Fawkes Harry näher, wirksam alle Spuren von affektierter Förmlichkeit beseitigend, die bis zu diesem Moment vorhanden gewesen waren. Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als er spürte, wie erregt Fawkes war. Wie konnte er so ruhig und gesammelt bleiben während er in solch einem Zustand war? Harry konnte seine Knie, bei dem Gefühl von Fawkes' Sehnsucht nach ihm, kaum am Einknicken hindern.

„Du trillerst.", sagte Fawkes nur ein wenig über einem Flüstern.

Harrys Wangen wurden rosa. „Oh! Sorry!."

„Nein, ich bin froh. Ich genieße es deine Gedanken zu hören.", antwortete der Phönix mit einem vergnügten Lächeln, das den sinnlichen Nebel in seinen Augen maskierte.

Der erste Tanz endete zu schnell und der zweite begann nach zu langer Wartezeit. Harry verließ Fawkes' Umarmung nicht und schmiegte sich an den Phönix, als ob er sein Rettungsanker wäre. Fawkes, für seinen Teil, war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Seine Hände zitterten aus unterdrücktem Verlangen nach seinem Gefährten, und er war sich sicher, Harry fühlte jedes Beben. Der Junge war praktisch Wachs in seinen Armen. Harry rieb sich auf subtile Weise gegen seine Männlichkeit. „Harry, oh Gott!", keuchte er in Harrys Ohr, ein Stöhnen von den jungen Zauberer hervorrufend.

„Fawkes, ich bin müde.", flüsterte Harry heiser. „Lass uns in's Bett gehen."

~~~tbc~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Raiting:** (M+) - 18/ ??

**Beta:** Meine liebe ohji mit den wundgetippten Fingern

**N/A:** Sorry, dass seit dem letzten Abdate so viel Zeit vergangen ist. Hab meine Ausbildung gerade angefangen und darüber alles andere vergessen. Kein Wunder, so tot, wie ich bin, wenn ich nach der Arbeit nach Hause komme! Meine Bewunderung für all die hart arbeitenden Menschen, die das schon seit Jahren mitmachen müssen!!!!!

Damit sich die Warterei nicht wiederholt, bekommt ihr die letzten beiden Kapis jetzt beide zugleich von mir!!!!

~F+H~

„Fawkes, ich bin müde.", flüsterte Harry heiser. „Lass uns in's Bett gehen."

Er wiederholte seine vorherige Aktion, ein Stöhnen bei jedem von ihnen beiden hervorrufend.

Fawkes zog Harry, alles andere als langsam, aus dem großen Saal und in den Flur zu einem abgeschiedenen Raum, von dem Harry nicht gewusst hatte, dass er existierte. Sobald er das Bett erreichte, warf er den Jungen roh darauf und fing seine Lippen in einem feurigen Kuss. Er fuhr mit bebenden Händen Harrys Körper herunter und rieb ihre Erektionen aneinander.

Fawkes hantierte mit an Harrys Oberteil eine Weile herum, bevor es ihm schließlich gelang ihn aus ihm herauszuschälen. Er hinterließ feuchte, gierige Küsse den Hals und die Brust hinunter, jeden Zoll von ihm schmeckend, leckend, beißend, saugend und genießend. Harry wölbte seinen Rücken durch und lehnte sich in die Berührung, sich selbst dem Gott als Opfer anbietend, der gerade Liebe mit ihm machte.

Fawkes schlüpfte aus seiner eigenen Kleidung und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Harrys sich unter ihm windenden Körper. Er befingerte den Hosenbund des Zauberers. Er zog sie ihm in einer quälenden Geschwindigkeit runter und pausierte ehrfürchtig, als er Harrys Erregung erblickte. Sobald alle Kleidungsstücke komplett entfernt waren, bewegte sich Fawkes so, dass sein Gesicht sich auf Höhe von Harrys Männlichkeit befand. Er keuchte heftig, erlaubte es seinem kurzen abgerissenen Atem über die schmerzende Erregung zu streichen.

„Ah, Fawkes!", schrie Harry, seine Hüften in einer wortlosen Bitte anhebend. Fawkes begegnete Harrys lustgefüllten Augen mit seinen eigenen und nahm ihn langsam in den Mund, seine Hände auf den Hüften des Teenagers platzierend, um ihn daran zu hindern instinktiv nach oben zu stoßen. Er ließ seine Zunge Harrys Erektion entlang streichen und saugte neckend daran, bevor er ihn ganz schluckte. Harry stieß einen von einem Trillern überlappten Schrei aus, als er kam, und es klang geradezu paradiesisch in Fawkes' Ohren.

Fawkes akzeptierte begierig Harrys Opfergabe, schluckte alles gierig runter und lecken den jungen Zauberer trocken, als er fertig war. Danach bewegte er sich nach oben und küsste Harry hart auf den Mund, ihre Zungen in einem sinnlichen, erotischen Tanzes umschlingend, der das Innere des erschöpften Jugendlichen mit erneuter Erregung erfüllte.

„Fawkes, ich will dich in mir.", stöhnte Harry.

„Ich werde dir weh tun.", antwortete der Phönix.

„Ist mir egal." Resigniert seufzend, streichelte Fawkes Harrys überempfindliche Männlichkeit mehrere Male, bevor er die Beine des Jungen spreizte und seine eigene vernachlässigte Erregung am Eingang des dunkelhaarigen Teenagers in Position brachte. Er hatte kein Gleitmittel und hatte den Teenager nicht richtig vorbereitet und er war besorgt, dass er Harry verletzen könnte, aber der junge Zauberer schien so versessen darauf sich auf diese Weise zu vereinigen, dass er sich nicht in der Lage fühlte abzulehnen. Nicht, dass er das wollte. Er wollte nicht eine Minute länger warten.

Er bedeckte Harrys Lippen mit seinen eigenen und bahnte sich langsam seinen Weg in den Jungen, der sich jetzt vor Schmerzen krümmte. Einmal drinnen, verharrte er still und wartete, dass Harry sich an seine Größe gewöhnte. Er küsste die unvergossenen Tränen aus Harrys Augen weg und murmelte eine weiche Entschuldigung dafür ihm weh getan zu haben, während er seinem Gefährten aufmunternd zutrillerte.

Als sich Harrys Muskeln langsam entspannten, nahm Fawkes es als Zeichen, um fortzufahren. Er zog sich zurück und stieß dann in genau dem richtigen Winkel zu, um Harrys Prostata zu treffen. Er wiederholte den Vorgang mit wachsender Zuversicht und Leidenschaft. Die Schreie des Jungen waren wie der Gesang der himmlischen Herrschaaren. Fawkes war sich sicher, dass er in seinem Leben noch niemals etwas so überwältigend Schönes gehört hatte.

Harry fühlte sich, als ob er sich weit über die Ebenen von Realität und Phantasie gleichermaßen erheben würde. Es war genauso wie das Mal, als Fawkes ihn zum Fliegen mitgenommen hatte, nur besser. Viel besser. Dies war nicht nur Freiheit. Dies war Leidenschaft, Perfektion, Befreiung, die _Vollendung_. Dies war Einigkeit.

Harry erreichte seinen Höhepunkt mit dem Namen seines Seelengefährten auf seinen Lippen. Fawkes folgten ihm kurz darauf, der Klang von Harrys Stimme, der seinen Namen in einem solchen Zustand der Ekstase stöhnte, trieb ihn über den Rand. Er stieß tief in seinen Geliebten und entließ seine Essenz. Sie lagen für einen Moment ineinander verschlungen, mit jedem keuchenden Atemzug Stück für Stück auf die Erde zurückkehrend, bis Fawkes sich mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen aus Harry zurückzog und neben ihm auf dem großen Bett zusammen brach. Er zog Harry zu sich und der junge Mann kuschelte sich an seine Brust und driftete fast sofort in den Schlaf ab.

Fawkes blieb bis lange in die Nacht wach und starrte auf den Menschen, der sein Herz erobert hatte. Es wurde gesagt, dass das Herz eines Phönix unzähmbar sei, weil es mit jedem Verbrennen wild und entfesselt neu geboren wurde. Doch ein zwölf Jahre altes Kind hatte es geschafft es zu erobern, nur um es vier Jahre später als ein Mann wieder freizugeben.

Es wurde auch gesagt, wenn man jemanden liebt, dann solle man ihn gehen lassen, und wenn er wiederkam, bedeutete es, dass es so sein sollte. Harry hatte ihn ohne zu zögern gehen lassen. Am Ende war Fawkes bereitwillig zu Harry zurück gekehrt und diese Nacht würde auf ewig als Beweis dafür stehen. Er hatte sich entschieden zu dem Einzigen heimzukehren, der es jemals geschafft hatte seinen ungezähmten Geist zu versklaven, und während er dies tat hatte er die ultimative Freiheit gefunden, und diese Freiheit war Harry.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry.", flüsterte Fawkes dem schlafenden Jungen zu.

Harry lächelte im Schlaf. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Liebe hatte sie befreit. Sie beide.

~~~~~tbc~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Rating:** 12/

**Beta:** meine arme, unter Computerverbot leidende ohji!!

~F+H~

Liebes Tagebuch,

Ich weiß, dass ich dich in den letzten Wochen schmerzlich vernachlässigt habe. Ich war damit beschäftigt über die tiefere Bedeutung meiner Existenz nachzudenken. Ich scherze nur, es war Prüfungswoche und alles war hektisch wegen des drohenden Unheils des Abschlusses. Fawkes war wenig hilfreich. Bei mehreren Gelegenheiten zog er mich von meinen Studien weg und vögelte mich besinnungslosund ich bin überzeugt, er hat es nur gemacht um meine Fortschritte zu behindern.

Heute jedoch gibt es keine Prüfungen mehr. Heute habe ich die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei als Schulsprecher mit mehreren hohen Auszeichnungen, deren Namen ich wegen mangelnden Interesses nicht weiß, verlassen. Ein kleiner Teil von mir hat Angst, was die Zukunft wohl bringen mag. Voldemort ist schließlich immer noch auf freiem Fuß. Ein weiterer Teil von mir ist … _aufgeregt_. Es wird der Beginn eines neuen Kapitels in meinem Leben. Ein Kapitel, dessen Seiten ich mit glücklichen Erinnerungen mit Fawkes zu füllen beabsichtige. Er hat mich in diesen letzten zwei Jahren bei Verstand gehalten. Wenn es nicht für ihn gewesen wäre, ich glaube ich hätte das Handtuch noch vor dem siebten Jahr geworfen.

Gestern besuchte ich Ginny in St. Mungo's. Seit Draco sie besuchen war, geht es ihr, glaube ich, ein ganzes Stück besser. Ich weiß nicht, was während ihres kurzen Wortwechsels gesagt wurde, aber es hat ihr sehr gut getan. Sie hat ein Lächeln zustande gebracht, dass erste seit eineinhalb Jahren. Ich hoffe sehr, dass die Beiden ihre Differenzen beilegen können. Es ist nicht fair, dass ich so überglücklich bin, während sie von beidem gequält werden, der Anwesenheit und der Abwesenheit des jeweils anderen. Ich mag ja Draco Malfoy nicht so besonders gerne, aber ich würde ihn und Ginny lieber verheiratet, als beide am Rande des Wahnsinns leidend sehen.

Ich habe gehört, dass Ron und Hermine auf Muggle-Weise geheiratet haben um ihren Bund zu festigen. Ich habe seit dem Ball nicht häufig mit ihnen gesprochen. Es ist merkwürdig, aber wir haben uns niemals entzweit. Wir sind nur unterschiedliche Wege gegangen, denke ich. Meine größte Angst während der Schulzeit war ihrer Ablehnung ins Auge zu sehen; ich glaubte immer, wenn uns irgendetwas auseinander bringen würde, währen das unsere Launen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es einfach verkümmern würde, wie es geschehen ist. Wir sind immer noch Freunde, denke ich, nicht die besten Freunde, aber immer noch Freunde. Ich hoffe zumindest, dass wir letzten Endes noch Freunde sind.

Remus ist weg, auf eine Mission für den Orden. Die Spannungen zwischen den Zauberern und den dunkle Kreaturen hat im Laufe der Jahre stark zugenommen und Dumbledore hat Remus dazu gedrängt Verbündete unter den Werwolf-Clans zu schaffen. Er verweigert sich nie den Wünschen des Schulleiters. Er gehorcht immer seinen Befehlen und geht auf der Suche nach Verbündeten in die hochriskanten Dörfer. Mein Herz stockt jedes Mal, wenn ich von einem Angriff des Ministeriums auf eine hilflose Werwolf-Siedlung höre. Ich habe solche Angst, dass ich seinen Namen eines Tages auf der Verlustliste lesen könnte. Aber er ist in seinen Wegen entschlossen. Er will nicht mehr auf mich hören. Nicht, dass er es jemals getan hätte. Sirius war derjenige, der zuhörte, und sieh, wo es ihn hingeführt hat. Tot. Vielleicht ist Remus der Vernünftigere.

Was ist im Bezug auf mich noch zu sagen? Ich bin der Junge-der-lebt. Ich werde immer eine Schlacht zu kämpfen haben. Wenigstens werde ich sie nicht alleine kämpfen müssen.

- HJP

Unter dem Eintrag befand sich noch ein friedliches Foto von zwei, Seite an Seite auf einem Ast thronenden, Phönixen. Einer war, an den anderen gelehnt, fest am schlafen. Und der andere blickte mit lebendigen grünen Augen in die Kamera.

~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~

N/A: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!! Bis ein andermal!! (Hoffentlich! *gg*)


End file.
